Wireless telecommunications systems are known. In such systems, mobile communication devices (for example, mobile telephones) are operable to communicate with base stations provided by network providers.
In known wireless telecommunications systems, radio coverage is provided to network connectible devices such as mobile telephones, or wireless devices such as iPads or other similar tablets, within areas known as cells. A base station is typically located in each cell to provide radio coverage. Network connectible devices in each cell are typically operable to receive information and data from a base station and to transmit information and data to a base station.
User equipment roam through a wireless communication system. Base stations are provided which support those areas of radio coverage. A number of such base stations are provided and are distributed geographically in order to provide a wide area of coverage to user equipment.
When user equipment is within an area served by a base station, communications may be established between the user equipment and the base station over associated radio links. Each base station typically supports a number of sectors within a geographical area of service. Typically, a different antenna within a base station supports each associated sector. Each base station has multiple antennas.
Traditional base stations provide coverage in relatively large geographical areas and those cells are often referred to as “macro” cells. It is possible to provide a heterogeneous network (HetNet) where smaller sized cells are provided within macro cells. Such smaller sized cells are sometimes referred to as micro cells, metro cells, pico cells or femto cells. One way to establish a small cell is to provide a small cell base station, also known as a low power node, which provides coverage having a relatively limited range within the coverage area of a macro cell.
The transmission power of a small cell base station is relatively low and, as a result, each small cell provides a small coverage area in comparison to that provided by a macro cell and may be used, for example, to provide coverage in a network hot spot or an office or a home.
Small cells are typically provided where communications coverage provided by a macro cell is poor, or where a user wishes to use an alternative communications link provided locally by a small cell base station to communicate with a core network. Small cells can also be provided to increase capacity within a network.
Although the deployment of small cell base stations can provide advantages, unexpected consequences can occur.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide techniques suited to the operation of networks including small cell base stations.